


Bentuk Cinta

by Domba_Keju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, It's just jihoon describing soonyoung as love, M/M, OC is just there to narrate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domba_Keju/pseuds/Domba_Keju
Summary: Tugas mengarang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Tema-tema abstrak seperti cinta dan rasa? Aduh, bikin pusing. Lebih baik minta tolong ke tetangga saja, katanya dia penulis lagu.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bentuk Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator kita belum tahu kalau penulis lagu kesayangan kita ini bucin.

“Mmn, mungkin cinta punya sepasang mata. Berkilauan, penuh bintang. Mata yang melihat indah semuanya.”

Satu September. Waktu aku minta bantuan tetanggaku untuk tugas karangan, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menjawab dengan lancar. Memang aku minta tolong padanya setelah mendengar Lee Jihoon, pengontrak terbaru rumah bibi Yeongi, berprofesi sebagai pembuat lagu. Tapi ya…  _ weh _ , lancar banget.

“Terus om?” Bibirnya mencebik, mungkin karena panggilanku. Wajah mungilnya pasti membuatnya jarang dipanggil demikian, tapi aku tahu umurnya sudah menyentuh kepala tiga. Untuk anak seusiaku, wajar saja dia dipanggil om.

“Ini omongan saya mau kamu salin plek untuk tugasmu?”

“Iya. Aku payah mengarang, kalau kutambah-tambah sendiri pasti aneh.”

“Tidak, tidak, jangan plek!” Sergahnya. “Nanti kamu malu sendiri.  _ Heol _ , saya saja malu.”

Oh, benar juga. Wajahnya agak merah. Kukira karena panas udara, musim gugur belum datang anginnya.

“Ugh, aku usahakan deh. Lanjut om!”

Lee Jihoon menggerung pelan sebelum melanjutkan. “Yah… yang pasti cinta tidak bisa diam. Ah, itu bukan bentuk, ya?”

“Bukan,” aku menggeleng. “Kenapa nggak bisa diam?”

“Karena dia selalu bergerak,” ia tersenyum miring. “Cinta tidak boleh diam terus. Harus tumbuh, bergerak dan berkembang. Di satu tempat ia menyembuhkan. Di satu tempat ia jadi sumber masalah.”

Belum sempat kuminta untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, dia sudah melanjutkan.

“Kurasa… pipinya bulat.” Pipi? “Pipi bulat itu lucu, kan? Cinta itu lucu. Terutama saat tersenyum. Cinta punya senyum yang menggemaskan.

“Cinta punya tangan yang panjang untuk memberi pelukan yang hangat. Jarinya tidak ramping seperti ini,” Lee Jihoon menunjukkan jarinya sendiri. Wow, lentik. “Jarinya tebal, memberi rasa aman saat digenggam.”

“Om,” potongku. “Om dari tadi ngasih deskripsi bentuk cinta, atau orang yang om suka?”

Benar katanya. Makin kudengar, omongannya semakin membuatku malu. Belum lagi dia tidak pernah melihatku saat menjelaskan, terus menerawang ke jendela luar rumah. Warna merah di wajahnya sudah merambat sampai ke ujung telinga; ke wajahku juga, aku yakin.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia menoleh padaku, seringai usil terpampang lebar di wajahnya. “Menurutmu?”

Sialan.

* * *

Seorang tamu berkunjung saat aku hendak pamit. Mungkin seumuran dengan Lee Jihoon, tapi entahlah. Sekarang ini sulit sekali menilai orang dari wajahnya. Apalagi pipi bulat pria itu, sangat mengecoh. Matanya bersinar ketika disambut oleh Lee Jihoon, seperti anak remaja kasmaran. Dan Lee Jihoon, matanya berkilauan.

[Cinta mungkin punya sepasang mata, berkilauan dan penuh bintang.]

Duh, aku jadi khawatir dengan nasib tugas mengarangku.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Domba di sini! Sudah lama tidak unggah karya lagi... setahun? Iya, sepertinya setahun. Sepertinya tulisan saya juga... tidak selancar biasanya.  
> Beberapa bulan ini saya tidak terlalu rajin mengikuti Seventeen. Oh, tapi saya nonton Caratla(g)nd! lewat timeline, twitter, hehe. Saya menikmati kiacuan teman-teman saya yang benar-benar menonton saja, saya sendiri tidak sempat. Dan, aduh, vcr Soonhoon di awal... kalau saya sungguh streaming langsung, saya ragu saya masih sadarkan diri setelah video tersebut, haha.  
> Dibumbui kangen Soonhoon dan Bentuk Cinta dari ECLAT yang nyasar di auto-play youtube saya, voila, jadilah ini. Pendek, saya pikir malah lebih bagus begini. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Hit me up on twitter! @nad_domba (That is, if you don't mind the spam retweet dari fandom lain selain SVT) ((namely ORV & Arknights))


End file.
